Undertale: Alternatetale
by The annoying human
Summary: A kid named Frisk falls down to the underground. Where monsters live. There are two versions of Frisk: pacifist and genocidal where frisk has dubbed his/herself as Chara. As both were about to finish their adventures a flash of light brought them together in a different universe, the underfell universe, where all monsters hate humans. Will these two alter-egos have to team up?
1. Chapter 1: underfell

chapter 1:

The Beginning.

" so, this how it will end."said Sans as he was on the floor with a chest wound."with a human killing all of the mosters. i am so sorry Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne." as the body of Frisk tooken over by Chara, walked off as Sans' body began to disappear.

With all of that done, the genocide run was finished, but this is not how it will end. there is another universe that is the opposite. The Pacifist side. This is where Frisk did not kill anybody, everybody was spared.

Just as Frisk was going to spare Flowey and "Chara" was about to kill Flowey. A blinding flash came out of nowhere. They were looking face to face. Their breaths matched each other. They touched each other's hands to see if this was real, but another flash came.

They were both back in Snowdin. Laying on the floor. "who are you!" asked "Chara". "My name is Frisk? Who are you?" asked the other one. "I am Chara, but you look like a poser." "no, I always dress like this. Ever since I wa-" right before Frisk was going to finish someone said "WHAT! THERE ARE MORE HUMANS!" Frisk said "wait isn't that Papyrus? But wait don't you look different?". But "Chara" thought differently"it's YOU! I thought I killed you." . "OOH. SOO THE HUMAN IS LEARNING TO GET AGGRESIVE? WAITo WHY ARE THERE TO OF YOU?" They both replied with"WE ARE NOT THE SAME!" one of them said "he/she has different intensions. he/she probably doesn't care about others" the other "oh yeah you are Just a goody-two shoes, and I hate you! I hate humanity!" "chara" pulls out a knife and aims it at Frisk.

"Woah. whats up with you?". "I want to kill you!". "I DON'T CARE!" yelled Papyrus. "AS LONG AS BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD IT WONT MATTER!". "What made you so unsoft" said "Chara". "P-P-Papyrus whats gotten into you. I thought we were friends" said a frisk who is looking very scared yet determined. "WHAT! H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS! WHY WOULD I MAKE FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN!". "papyrus why are you acting so mad." said frisk "oh. Did sans make do this. But how did he get you out of your "battle suit".". "I don't care" said Chara holding a knife walking up to papyrus. "OH SO. YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME." as the background began to fade to black and Frisk and Chara's souls began to show.

Out of nowhere a barrage of bones and skulls that look like a different type of gaster blaster, show up. Frisk tries to talk to Papyrus trying to explain they're previous "Friendship". while Chara began to attack. But Papyrus began to dodge. "WHAT. DO YOU THINK I AM JUST GOING TO SIT AROUND AND TAKE IT." Frisk was still trying to convince Papyrus, but he ignored him/her while Chara kept trying his/her hardest to attack. The barrage was that of a Sans like attack but about as deadly. Papyrus' attacks were slower but stronger than Sans' just to give you a feel. then out of nowhere ... the annoying dog came out of nowhere and tripped papyrus. Chara pulled the knife out to Papyrus' neck and was about to kill him, but Frisk jumped on Chara to save Papyrus but Chara was stronger.

The background went back into a darkness, and it was the first time any monster in a long time had seen two humans fight. A cluster of red aura had appeared beside papyrus, and Sans had appeared, but with a glowing RED eye. "SANS WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" he replied "lets watch this. it might actually be fun to watch humans KILL each other." Papyrus said " WOW. YOUR RIGHT LETS SEE THEM SUFFER." Frisk then said "I don't want to do this. We could just talk this out". "No you were getting in my way, and I don,t like that about you. You are just going to hold me back" Chara replied. Chara now blocks the way. Frisk now blocks the way. "If this will get you to shut up" they both said.


	2. Chapter 2: teaming for survival

As frisk and Chara fought in the snow it started to thunder."I Don't knoe why I didn't kill you from the start." Said Chara. "Is it because I liked, is it because I really didn't care. No it was because I felt a connection. I thought that you would understand me." Frisk then said "well, I felt that too but I knew you trouble from the start." Said Frisk. Then they just stood there staring at each other. Then Chara walked off. Frisk had stood there and was sad. Then Papyrus stood up and said " SANS LET US TAKE THIS HUMAN DOWN OUR SELVES." "sorry bro but you said that you wanted to do this by yourself, remember." Said sans."SANS THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" But it was too late Sans had disappeared. "ALRIGHT HUMAN, STAY PUT WHILE I KILL YOU." Papyrus was getting ready for a bone attack, he got ready, he raised his arms, then he was on the floor. Chara had struck him with a knife.

Chara said " I don't care if I hate you it just doesn't feel right to let you die." Frisk said "thank you" Chara said "Ugh please don't talk about this again." Then they ran away. About four hours later they were in the woods. Then they had to make a temporary shelter out of what the could find. Then they started a small fire too keep warm in the cold weather.

After Frisk and Chara went to sleep in the shelter , the night had gotten quiet. Later, frisk wakes up in the middle of the night and notices that Chara was gone. Frisk just shrugs it off and thinks of it as important "business", and goes back to sleep

morning has risen (known only because of the nearby town noises starting up)." Come on we have to get up Chara" said Frisk."NO, I don't want to!" Chara replied."fine I guess I will explore all by my self" Frisk said very unsure like."okay then, go." Chara replied. "Um. O-okay then I'll go" said Frisk. Then he/she leaves under the makeshift shelter made mostly of grass and twigs hanging from four trees.

"Geez I can't believe he/she just did that to me. Well the fire is about to go out so I might as well get some sticks. But with out knowing it two enemies were sneaking up from behind. "Well should I just wait? Probably not then Frisk left the area where the "fort" was.

Frisk goes out and collects sticks to make a fire in the cold weather, but two enemies appeared. These "enemies were different, they looked more fearsome and angry. Frisk wasn't scared, he/she would just talk his/her way out. The battle has started. Frisk started to compliment the enemy. They looked even let out a huge attack a lot stronger than a normal enemy. So Frisk was getting hit a lot. He/she had to try something new, insults.

Frisk let out everything he/she got. The enemies just looked so sad. Frisk was about to feel bad, but then Then they started laughing , and the Icecap said " all bark, but no bite!" Frisk was getting low on HP. Then they just fell down and died right after Chara cut them with a slash from a knife. "Y-you saved me again" said Frisk. "Yes I know and I hate it." Replied aren't just monsters they are MONSTERS.

"Here it really is kill, or be killed"said Frisk. "But I know that you can't bring yourself to do it Frisk." Said Chara. "I-I know , but it is just hard to." Replied Frisk. Chara then said"what's so hard to understand swish swish stab. It is an easy concept" "but I just can't" said Frisk. "Well I am going force you to.".

"Well maybe I can just hurt them enough to make them not want to fight or I can just run away" said frisk. "That first one might be good but that second one is out of the question." Said Chara. "One thing though Chara?" Said frisk. "WHAT is it now." Said Chara. "Can you stop the killing, please?". "I MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD if you want me to stop killing"said Chara. Frisk was hesitant to say this"a-a-alright f-fine."

"I swear if can't kill anybody you should just explore by yourself. Because I would leave" said Chara. "I'm sorry, but I don't like kil-" Chara then interrupted frisk and said "wait. Do you feel that?" Frisk replied with"no. What is it" the ground started moving.

A small hole appeared in the ground and a small flower with a familiar smile came out. He said " howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. You're new to the underground arnt'cha."


	3. Chapter 3: the familiar flower

"Oh it's you" both said. "Woah what's got you two in such a bad mood. Is it because you're cold." "No, just go away" said Chara. "What did I do" said Flowey. "go to hell" said Chara. Frisk grabs Chara and pulls him/her away. Frisk whispered "What are you doing!" "You know this guy"he/she replied. "If all monsters hate us then maybe he wants to help us."said Frisk. "I still don't trust him. Let me kill him."said Chara. "No, don't. Only if he acts too suspicious. Okay?" Said Frisk. "fine" said Chara rolling his/her eyes.

"Listen all I want is to help you two, alright." Said Flowey. "And how are you going to do that" said Chara. "By now, you already know that the monsters are, a little aggressive. But do you know why?"said Flowey. "Um, no?" Said Frisk." Well one human child a long time ago fell down. The king and queen took him/her in as their own, because once you fall down here you can not escape.". "So why do they hate us." Said Chara impatiently. "They finally saw this child for what 'it' really is after he/she killed their actual son. They both were able to team up and killed him/her. The king had perceived all humans like this and kept giving speeches on how Hans are murderous creatures and convinced all monsters this for years, but I saw hope for the humans, I know that there are nice humans. Because I-" "let me guess you 'helped' six other humans" said Chara.

"Yes. How did you know?" Said Flowey. "He/she just took a guess." Frisk said quickly. "Alright" said Flowey confused. Frisk and Chara's stomachs started to growl. "Oh, it seems that you are hungry. Let me assist you." Flowey then pulled out two apples from the ground. "There is an apple tree about half a mile north, but you can take these for now." Said Flowey. "Wow thank you" said Frisk.

Chara then pulled Frisk of to the side. "What are you doing." Chara whispered. "He seems pretty nice." Frisk replied. "We aren't supposed to be trusting him!" said Chara. "Well I still think that he is different." said Frisk. "LOOK AT THAT SMILE!. He is up to something." said Chara. "Sorry. I just thought he really did change.". "yeah, sure. and I will start giving hugs to everybody I see." said Chara sarcastically. "That sounds nice" said Frisk happily. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" SAID Chara.

They then stepped back in front of Flowey. "What are you two talking about?" said Flowey. "It's nothing!" they both said. "sorry." said Flowey. "well thanks for the apples." said Frisk smiling. Chara gave Frisk a dirty look, and Frisk just stopped talking. Flowey saw what happened, but didn't look into it. They then ate the apples, and Flowey looked happy. "Did you like the apples?" said Flowey. "I guess they were good." said Chara rolling his/her eyes. "Don't woory about it, they were great!." said Frisk. Flowey started to smile and got excited. "Thank you I was hauling these around for a while."

"I hope I was useful to you." Said Flowey. "Don't worry you were." Said Frisk. "I guess you were helpful Asriel." "Wait, w-w-what did you call m-me" said Flowey. "Asriel, that's your name, Right?" Said Chara. Wait y-you look f-familiar. C-Ch-Chara?" Said Flowey. "Yeah, so what. That's what they call me."

Flowey didn't hesitate. He got away as fast as he could. Screaming for his life when leaving. "What did you do?!" Said Frisk. " I called him by his real name." Said Chara. "Well you are riiight." Said Frisk. "But why did he run when you said your name?" Said Frisk. "Oh, it's no reason at all" said Chara smiling. "You know, sometimes you scare me" said frisk. "Sometimes?" Said Chara.


End file.
